


See You Later

by leydileyla



Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Kissing, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leydileyla/pseuds/leydileyla
Summary: Prompt:10. When two characters say goodbye for the day, kissing each other, one of them leaves, the other character runs after them to give them another kiss.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader
Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148912
Kudos: 1





	See You Later

You pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, ready to start your essay about the different uses of Ashwinder Eggs, for your Potions class. The library was mildly quiet, students were starting to empty it out, to head down for supper. You had already eaten and decided to head down here to get an early start on your homework.

“There’s my lovely Lioness,” you heard Draco’s voice as you were preparing your quill. You lifted your head to look at him, the sight of the blonde with the flowing green school robes always made your day.

“I wasn’t aware you were looking for me,” you smiled. He took the seat beside you, taking one of the books you had placed on the table into his hands, studying it with his eyes.

“I’ll always be looking for you Y/N,” he smirked, dropping the book back onto the table. “Tell me about your day,” he said, his eyes gleaming at the sight of you before him.

“It was rather mundane to be honest, I wished we could have had shared classes with Slytherin the whole day. Hoping a certain Serpent would make my day better,” you talked with a low voice, wanting to create a bubble between the both of you.

“Have I made your day better yet?” He asked with hope lingering in his words,

“You have, you’ve saved me from my eternal torture,” you chuckled, your voice laden with hints of sarcasm.

“The eternal torture of being a Gryffindor?” He asked smugly, retaliating your sarcasm.

“Oi, stop it you git, I’m a proud Gryffindor!” You snapped back, still trying to keep your voice low, eyeing the three students who were huddled around at a nearby table. He chuckled,

“I know, and I love to see the flames in your eyes.”

“Well I love to watch the ice cold hurricanes in yours,” you said dropping the quill down, knowing there was no way of you doing work whilst he was beside you. He had an amused look on his face, and he looked like he was about to say something, but shrugged it off instead.

“Have you eaten yet love?” Was the question he asked,

“Yes, I went to the Hall earlier, and when I didn’t see you, I thought I’d eat and head here to start off this essay.” You said waving towards the empty piece of parchment, “have you eaten yet?”

“No, I wasn’t hungry.”

“Well, then you won’t have the energy.” You simply responded. Looking back to the stack of books on the table.

“The energy for what?” He asked, seemingly confused. You leaned in closer to whisper into his ear,

“My, how have you forgotten darling? I thought we were to meet in the Room of Requirement after hours?” You saw the filthy smile that had appeared on his face as you pulled back, which made your stomach clench with anticipation.

“I’d better go eat then,” he raised an eyebrow as he stood up. Then he leaned into your ear,

“I hope you’re not too full darling, I’d hate to see you in that state before I get my way with you,” he whispered, causing goosebumps to form on the nape of your neck. And he placed a small peck on your lips before uprising. You felt your neck warming up with anticipation as you watched him strut dramatically towards the exit.

You furrowed your brows when he turned back around, your eyes scouring the table to check if he had forgotten anything behind. Suddenly, you felt his hands cup your cheeks as he lowered down to place a deep, fierce kiss on to your non-expectant lips. He was passing on so much passion into you, that it made you want to melt into him, forgetting about your surroundings. It was an intense and quick kiss, a kiss full of longing which made you long for him the second he broke it.

“See you later Lioness,” he whispered before he left. Leaving you behind, with your head spinning, and your heart fluttering as you watched his blonde hair disappear past the door of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when Draco uses the nickname “Lioness”, so I was delighted when a Gryffindor reader was requested. I currently have an event on Tumblr, you can find me as @leydileyla if you want to join and request anything xx


End file.
